


a knight of his own

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, aka Jon doesn't go to the wall because FUCK that noise, or will be lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: “If you look outside the walls of your city, you’ll find thousands of Northmen who will explain to you why harming Jon Snow is not in your interest.”aka Sansa gets everyone at the Kingsmoot to release Jon to the NorthOriginally posted for the jonsadrabblefest in May 2020
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	a knight of his own

**Author's Note:**

> *stirs the pot of this fic maniacally* there's a lotta cheese in this baby!
> 
> Day 2: True Knights

The ride back to Winterfell was a quiet one. But Jon will take the quiet over the sounds of war any day, even if that quiet means he’s separated from his siblings once more. No, his cousins. Bran in the South, Arya to the West. And in the North… well, perhaps he isn’t quite separated from them all.   
  
The courtyard looks the same. The Great Hall looks the same. Sansa's solar looks the same.   
  
"I've talked to the Northern Lords, the meeting will be just after supper." 

"Sansa…"

"I imagine you want to get this settled as soon as possible."

"Sansa-"

"And I know resources are a little scarce for a big celebration, but I think a celebration is what the people need right now. We’ll open the doors to the smallfolk obviously-”

“SANSA!” Startled out of her train of thought, Sansa stopped pacing to look at Jon, “what on earth are you talking about?”

“Your coronation of course. Well, I suppose it’s a _re_ coronation.” Sansa gave Jon a warm and hopeful smile. “The North has their King back.” 

Jon let out a defeated sigh. “Sansa. I’m not the King anymore.” 

Her smile faltered. “Of course you are, just because you bent the knee in a dire time doesn’t mean- What?” cut off by Jon grabbing her shoulders, Sansa stopped talking.

“I heard what happened in the kingsmoot, if you could call it that,” Jon chuckled mirthlessly, “Arya told me- No, don’t interrupt, let me finish. She told me how I was the first thing out of your mouth when they brought Tyrion in. How you demanded for me. They were all ready to kill me or ship me off to Castle Black. Arya even admitted that she would have been fine with a banishment if that meant I got to live. But you wouldn’t take that. You wouldn’t let them. Even though to them, I’m just a Queenslayer. Or some soldier who led part of a massacre. I’ve made so many mistakes and poor choices that I sometimes wonder how I’m still standing. But… then I remember. It’s thanks to you, Sansa. Do you know why I did it? Why I killed her?” Sansa shook her head softly. “Not because I’m some noble knight who needed to defend the weak. I'm not a knight. It’s because she threatened my family. She threatened _you_. My choice was her or you. And I picked you, Sansa. It’s always been you.”

“You know, back in my time in King’s Landing, I had always dreamed of a knight coming to rescue me. It was usually Robb. And then I learned the hard way that life isn’t a story where knights come in to rescue the damsel. Don’t feel ashamed for not living up to the standards of a true knight Jon, you can’t. No one can. They’re only stories.”

“But don’t you see?  _ You  _ came to rescue me.  _ You _ fought for me.  _ You _ , Sansa Stark, who is brave, gentle, and strong. My true knight.” **  
**


End file.
